


Beyond the Point of No Return

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Cure, Gen, Hypnosis, Infection, purity culture, someone please explain, who tf is lydia waverly?, why's he so obsessed with keeping me pure?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: After lamenting of being stuck with the Cursed God, Mystic is offered by Alice to trade places. The Cursed God doesn't take this too well.





	Beyond the Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts).



“Tell you what. Tell him he can have me, and everyone will get what they want.”

Mystic’s eyes widened. She’d just received this message from Alice in regards to the Cursed God.

“Are you sure?” she replied.

“Well, first of all, I can't do this to anybody else, and two...I want my friend back. Badly.”

“What do you mean back?”

“Envy. He's infected, as you know-I want to try to help him. He's stuck by me for so long, that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do the same thing.”

“How would becoming the bride of the Cursed God help him?”

All of a sudden, as if on cue, he appeared.

**_You seem quite contemplative tonight, my love. Whatever is on your mind?_ **

Mystic sighed. Was she really going to do this? Condemn Alice to that fate that she’s been suffering from? She just wanted this all to end.

“You know Alice, right?”

**_Rather well. And her sweet Envy. What of her?_ **

“Well, she’s…….she’s offering to take my place. She wants to help him. So you can leave me now.”

There was a moment of silence. Then he began to chuckled. Quietly, at first, but it grew louder.

**_Do you really think I want her?_ **

“Please? She wants to help her friend!”

**_That infection was his own fault, not mine. If he’d not drank the water, he’d still be sane._ **

“Well, will you still fall for her?”

**_Never!_ **

That response was a no-hesitation one that sounded quite offended.

**_She did not release me into this fandom. It was you, my sweet. I can sense Lydia Waverly’s soul threaded within yours; her eternal innocence has already naturalized itself within you._ **

“Who’s Lydia Waverly?”

At that moment, Alice replied.

“Well for starters, isn't that where he is right now?  
“With the Cursed God?”

Mystic replied with

“The Cursed God's not at the agency.  
“You offered yourself to him. So how is you becoming his bride going to help?”

**_SO! You have been conspiring with her? I thought that you loved me._ **

“I’ve told you a thousand times that I don’t!”

**_You say that, but I sense a small part of your mind says otherwise. There’s no need to hide that part. Let it consume you, and you’ll be much happier with me. Even if you don’t, know this; No, I will never stop loving you, my sweet Mystic. Not a day, a week, a month, a year, a century, a decade, an eternity will go by where you are not in my heart and on my mind. Alice is but a pawn in my game. But not you, my dearest. No. In the game of chess, you are the white queen; soft, gentle, virginal, innocent and pure._ **

She felt him gently caress her face, causing her to shiver. It always set her off-guard, no matter how many times he did it to her.

**_My armies are nearing and the Society’s defense are dropping. They’ve stolen my most precious treasure, my most beautiful bride, and all I want is to have her back as my own._ **

“If it doesn't get me closer to Calvin, so I can find out exactly what that man did to him, then at least no one else will have to suffer. We were gone for the initial water incident, so I don't know what else it could be...” Alice replied.

Mystic was about to type a response.

**_No, no, my dear. No need to reply to her. She’s been filling you with impure thoughts, thoughts that are hateful. I shall tend to her._ **

“Who is Lydia Waverly?” she asked once again.

**_She is the being of pure eternal innocence, who has naturalized herself within your veins. She cannot escape your veins, for you two are one._ **

“You can’t get her out of me?”

**_Even if I could, why should I? It is your reward for releasing me into the fandom. Is it not a delight? To have eternal innocence? To forever be an ingénue?_ **

“People take advantage of and corrupt the innocent.”

**_Not when you are my bride, my love. Not when you are my bride. I would hold off an army of demons to keep you pure and sweet. I have had centuries to correct these mistakes. I have tested these on others, other innocent girls, but they have all taken their lives or corrupted themselves. But you are a wonder. You are different than they are. That is why I cannot let you take your own life. I cannot let you become corrupted and dirtied by this world._ **

“What if you wanted kids?”

**_I shall have other women for that purpose. If I was to force the burden of labor upon you, you would become impure. I refuse to let that happen. You may care for them and love them as your own, but never shall you be deflowered, my sweet, innocent flower._ **

Tears fell from her eyes.

**_Why do you keep crying, my love? I promise you, never shall you be harmed._ **

“Envy’s dangerous to the others. If you won’t go marry Alice, then at least cure the writers. I’m already out of the Sanctuary; that’s what you wanted.”

**_But you need protection._ **

“Not at the cost of their health and sanity! If you keep this up, I WILL take my life.”

He went silent for a moment; Mystic thought that perhaps he’d given up, so she responded to Alice. She felt a shiver run through her, but she shrugged it off. Soon he spoke up again in a low voice.

**_I thought you might say that, my treasure. I came prepared with a spell. Whatever you touch with the intent to take your life now dissolves into dust until that impulse goes away._ **

“Why?!?!?”

**_I cannot take the risk._ **

“Okay, but please cure them now.”

**_I thought that was why you left the Sanctuary._ **

“Please,” she wept.  
“If you won’t do it for Alice, do it for me. Please.”

He thought for a moment.

**_I shall. Under one condition. I am allowed to put you under a trance once with no resistance from you. Not for long. A mere half an hour. Nothing that will dirty or harm you shall come to pass. You shall be safe with me. I feel that’s a fair trade. At minimum, one half an hour in a blissful trance for a cure to save dozens of people for a lifetime, including Envy._ **

“When,” Mystic gulped anxiously.  
“Would this trance happen?”

**_I have not decided that yet, but I shall give them an antidote as soon as you make the agreement._ **

Mystic sighed. It was either this or the infection would keep spreading.

“Okay. I accept. But you have to give them a cure right now. You promised me.”

**_Of course, my sweet. You shall see. I must attend to this bad influence named Alice now. Perhaps.....persuade her to see things my way. In the meantime, you must rest those pretty little windows to your soul. I shall see you soon, perhaps even in your dreams._ **

Mystic felt her eyes flutter and then her consciousness switch off.

* * *

 

When she awoke, she saw the story on her word document.

“Again?” she asked staring at the screen in confusion.  
“Huh. I wonder how Ao3 will like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda blacked out.  
> Also, watch out, Alice. I think he might be coming after you to "attend to you."


End file.
